Lost Man
by Bamboo Pug
Summary: Set During Dino Crisis two. Good game and the graphics were brill... Rated for language. just read as a summary will spoil it. RR.


**A/N: My first gaming fanfiction so do be easy on me...hey, it's probably crap but so, and so. Do enjoy.**

* * *

The place was just crawling with creatures and Dylan hated being alone in this bleak wilderness. It meant no one was there to watch his back and vice versa, no one to chat to and he was rather annoyed about that woman leaving him before.

He had been forced to go another route after finding out he couldn't open the door without means of electricity. He had to face several Velociraptors who seemed to think he was their main attraction. _Ha! Attraction my ass!_ Dylan thought bitterly as he made his way through the undergrowth.

He heard rustling behind him and spun round, bringing up his weapon and cocked his head slightly. The sound was very distinct, and one that could have only been made by an animal. The rustling grew louder and Dylan turned a slow three sixty degrees, searching his surroundings with his trained eyes.

On the last tenth degree, a large, bipedalanimal jumped him. It held its hind legs in the air with the scimitar like talons grasping towards its prrey. Dylan just fired a round at the creature and it fell to the ground with a dull thud athis feet.

Dylan raised his weapon again; knowing full well that more would be attacking him. They had always attacked in twos or more.

'Come on Girlie…I ain't afraid of you' Dylan drawled softly under his breath fingering the trigger lovingly. 'Look after your gun and the gun will look after you' had always been Dylan's favourite motto. It was true in many ways.

Sure enough the second Raptor lunged itself at Dylan and was shot in the face by the trusted shotgun. The creature crashed to the ground, blood seeping out from the wound. Not wanting to stay at this massacre Dylan ran on along the path, keeping his trusted weapon at hand.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and continued, pushing the growth away from his face. It grew damp and more humid as the day wore on and he hoped fervently that he would see more signs of civilisation soon.

At last he saw a building and he went to open the door but heard the familiar rustling sound. He spun and fired twice without blinking. Two raptors lay on the ground next to each other, their blood mingling. Smirking slightly, he opened the door. He went forward a little and saw what he thought was a human.

He ran towards it shouting.

'Hey! You one of the survivors? Hey, wait up! We're here to help you!' Dylan's shouts were in vain, the human didn't listen to him and he ran in the direction he thought the human would have gone. The place grew creepily quieter and a murmur of growling alerted him to another small pack of the Raptors he defeated before.

He was surrounded and he fished out his machete. He swerved it them and struck at those who came to close. One Raptor crept up behind him. Hearing it's treads he spun and brought the blade through its head. It didn't go all the way through and he pulled it out ready to do damage to another Raptor. The raptor with a gaping wound retreated and disappeared.

He put his machete away and equipped himself with his gun again. He fired several times, taking shots at his attackers. They fell as they were hit and Dylan continued through to a mechanical door. He accessed the lock and opened it. He stepped through and allowed himself a few minutes rest, tending to any injuries he had sustained.

With a new resolve he pressed on, going through a smaller door at the end of the room he was in. A distinct growl made him look up and notice a blue crate box being heaved towards him. He rolled out of the way just the crate smashed into the door Dylan had just come through. The culprit made no attempt to hide and it would have been of little use anyway.

The culprit was the king of the lizards himself. The Tyrannosaur roared his majesty and the vibration went through Dylan's body easily.

'Christ, you need treatment' Dylan voice was one of disgust. The dinosaur faced Dylan, drool dangled in the air from its upper jaw. And the head lunged forward; Dylan rolled out of the way, fired three shots and made for a red ladder near to the blue crate. However the Dinosaur blocked his path quickly and Dylan had to go around the Tyrannosaurs legs.

The dinosaur turned, confused…he couldn't see the two legged animal anymore and didn't realise what it had done till a grunt was made behind the Dinosaur. Tyrannosaurus roared in anger and turned but only to find the human had already disappeared through the door. It whacked the side with its long muscular tail, making a large dent on the surface.

Dylan laughed and continued…

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. You're turn to write now...**


End file.
